The Name of the Game
by Destinyz Blood
Summary: How can people with different lives, family, and love come together from their past? Can fate bring one together and more?


The Name of the Game  
  
Hello! I haven't been writing in so long in fan fiction, but now that it's almost the end of school (claps) I have more time in my hands. I usually update every week, but I only update when I have enough reviews (like for instance 5 or more you really love me ( ) Also, this is my second Inuyasha story so I'm still new! Please enjoy and R/R - Destinyz Blood aka Lumina Glow  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the character it hold k? And for the lawyers that want a lawsuit SO BAD I put in NOT and I DO NOT k? No lawsuits here! Now on with the story! ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
~Kagome~  
  
Okay, for starters, I'm surrounding my idiots. Complete utterly hopeless, have no lives then this business, and (hopefully) have no children. Now, this must be a very harsh, weird, and confusing way to start a story, but I bet I got your attention. Listen to my twisted, confusing, and yes, weird reality and you'll start to understand what a nice girl like me doing with idiots. They, unfortunately, are my "fellow" workers that are here with me to hold a meeting on our newest project. Oh and if your wondering what company I support for. It's called the Shikon & Co., a fashion company. Some of you might think "Wow what a great place to work" and I too was like that in the beginning. Then you find out how much fun it is to find that perfect pattern for a dress day in and day out trying to find the right measurements of the assigned girl for the dress PMSing on the job with her big headed self. What a lovely life to live. Not to say this isn't like this to all people, but we will get to that later. I'm just one of the people in this for the money, very pathetic.  
  
Now, back to our project. Obviously, we had a breakfast meeting and I had to sit next to the old bagels and stale coffee. After one minute of trying to find what to eat, seeing some of them just made me lose my appetite for the rest of the day. The first one to speak would be of course our boss, Naraku. Not to say that he's the worst boss, but he seriously needs to take out that stick out of his ass. "I brought you here today to see what update you have done for your newest project, and I better see something worth the time I gave you." The first on to stand up was Hiten. Hiten has a worst temper then our boss, and some people wonder how he even wanted to join this job. This stumps me too, but I won't even bother asking him. " You only gave us 3 weeks start on the project! We didn't have enough time, you can't just say that!" Naraku glared "You don't have to do the project, but then again you just don't get paid. So you can either shut your mouth while the next person decides to talk or you can tell us what you did." Hiten sneered at the boss and sat back down. I rolled my eyes since he always does this in the meetings and I'm still curious on why he isn't fired yet.  
  
The next idiot to appear was Kagura, well she's not really an idiot, but she so hot headed and always giving commands. She's just like her father. " I don't see the point in this. I already gave my part of the project to you before this meeting happened." She raised her eyebrow and sat back down again. "Besides, shouldn't Kagome be telling about the project, she is the leader" I can't believed she said that! I don't see what her problem is, if only looks could kill! Then again every person that crosses my path in this company would be dead. "How about you, Kagome? You seem the most.sensible out of the group you discuss what you guys did. Make it good since this will show what your future and paycheck will be later." I sent one last death glare hoping she would burst into flames, unfortunately it didn't work. She smiled evilly knowing that she made me in the spot. I sighed hoping this day would end and rose up to get everyone's attention.  
  
"The newest project we are in progress is S.I.T. (Shikon International Tour) where we choose our locations to overseas and release our new summer fun wear in locations only shown for our clients, newspaper journalists, and broadcast." I stopped for a while and took a deep breath hoping no one would ask questions " After we make the new line and the locations, the tour will last two months and 1-3 weeks which will successfully have our clients and the public from the broadcast buy the new clothing line of Shikon. So far, we have collected our models which is 25 girls and 19 guys have been assigned in the tour and we have also started drawing the designs for the clothing line which will be done and made in 2- 3 weeks." I stood there and I had nothing else to say, so I was about to sit down.  
  
"Err, Kagome, I have some questions to ask" It was Hojo, the idiot of them all, I tried not to screamed and smiled "Yes Hojo? What is your question?" he nodded his head "Well, I was wondering, are we going to finish the summer wear before the summer or are we going to make the summer wear during summer? I just froze there trying my hardest not to say anything that might shatter that last of what he has in his little skull of his. " Shut up Hojo! Jeez, how dumb ass can you be!" Kouga spoke up, I'll admit that Kouga does get on my nerves sometimes, but I swear he was my hero for the day after he said that. I calm down a bit and started to answer "Hojo, what's after summer?" He answer surprisingly fast "Winter" I nodded " Ok then, Hojo, answer me this. Why would we make a summer clothing line in summer when we get done it will be winter." I smiled tilting me head "Never mind then." I smiled sarcastically and was about to sit down then Naraku spoke up "I have some questions then." Naraku said.  
  
"Damn" I thought, but still kept and content smile. " What month is this?" I was getting nervous and almost forgot. "Ohh, February" "Good, and when will the tour start?" I gulped as I was started to freak out " The beginning of June" Naraku then stood up "Ok then, you have 4 months to put this together. I also expect this to be done a month-3 weeks before the first tour date starts ok? This meeting is adjured" I'm free! Ha! Take that Kagura! So, I'm the first one to be out the door when.. "Oh and Kagome, Nice speech, so you get 100$ off your paycheck. Have a nice weekend" Son of a Bitch! The nerve of him, and all thanks to Kagura, I swear I will get my revenge.  
  
Finally, I got out of the meeting with everyone else. I decided to take the day off early knowing the I had a 100$ off my paycheck this month. I walked to my office and grabbed my coat and briefcase filled with sketches of the summer wear and locked my room. "Hey! Where are you going?" I around and saw Kouga "My house." Kouga smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I hate it when he does that, ever heard of the Axe Effect? "Why are you going to your house?" I pushed his arm away from me, it was getting on my coat "Easy, because I live there" I grabbed a hold of my stuff and walk to the exit.  
  
Kouga grabbed my hand which was pissing me off. "Look! Do you mind, but I would like to go home and forget about this day." Kouga was just smiling like a big loser and knowing that he had a plan. " Here, I know that hard ass was giving you a hard time when he took off a 100$ of your paycheck" "No shit, Sherlock" trying to loosen his grip on my hand. "Why won't you just come to dinner with me? Ya know at the Italian restaurant that just open. My treat of course." He grinned his fanged smile, and I really didn't want to cook after what happened. I gave up "Fine, what time then?" He let go of my hand, but then started to hug me. "You won't regret it! 7:00 tonight meet me at the front and dress nicely" He ran off and waved as he went back to his office. I rolled my eyes wondering what I got myself into. I think I'm too told for this stuff even when I was 21. #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
~ Sesshoumaru~  
  
Another day, another idiotic business party to attend to. This must have been the fifth one this week. Do they have anything else to do then make these stupid parties? Shameful, that's what it is, shameful. "Sesshoumaru, c'mon the party hasn't even yet. Loosen up a bit boss! We're going to have a week long break." What I'm really wondering about these people are why are they even bothering to invite me with this 'Get together' I rather stay home and finish my novel "I'm going to miss you so much boss! What are you going to do with your break?" Oh and another thing, who in the hell is this woman? She's acting like I've been talking to her for years and she's started to bother me REALLY BAD.  
  
"Where are you going" she started to blush, which made me raise my eyebrow. What is her problem? "Well, I'm going to Hawaii, yet something bad happen to me." She paused as if she wanted me to say something, I thought she was looking at someone and I looked around. Trying to tell her the hint that I really don't care. "My boyfriend isn't coming with me and I have this extra ticket, would you like to have it? I don't want to waste my money and they don't give refunds!" She then paused again and I was just standing there "Don't you ha-" before I could finish my sentence she opened my hand and place the ticket "Hope to see you there" she winked and walked off to a group of giggling girls.  
  
I just shook my head, muttering the words of "Damn Company Parties" I looked at the ticket and decided to throw it away, then again that would be rude to waste money. I walk over to Jaken, my butler who came up just time "Sir, I parked the car for you" I smiled. " Yes Jaken, I see, thank you. Here, why won't you have a week off and go to Hawaii. My treat." Jaken bug- like eyes looked up at me since he was only a 4'2 size man " Thank you so much Sesshoumaru-sama!" I nodded "You can leave now, why won't you get packing?" Jaken nodded and rush out of the room.  
  
I looked around to see there was nothing else here and decided to leave, I walked out of the room filled with laughter and joyous singing that was faintly disappearing then hearing the soft sound of elevator music pressing for the ground floor. It then stopped to the third floor where I saw one of my associates from the company, Kikyo. "Why hello there, Leaving the party already?" I had this sick feeling in my stomach every time she approach like she was poison. "And I presumed you left for the same reason too." She nodded innocently. "Any normal person would go to them. I guess were not normal" Kikyo walked closer to me.  
  
"So, can I get a ride from you? My ride is still at the party and I can't wait." I rolled my eyes and got away from her. "You can get a taxi" I closed my eyes having a headache that won't go away. "Fine!" I heard her, but didn't open my eyes. Few seconds later, I the elevator went to a hard stop and I almost fell. "What the hell! What's wrong with you!" Kikyo smiled " If I can't get a ride then you can't leave!" she blocked the button and smiled seductively. " I don't want to spend my money." Damn, I really hate women. Her smile was brighter since she knew she won the battle and then made the elevator resume and Kikyo went out in front of me. "So where's you car?" I just glared at her "Follow me". We went to the E section of the parking lot where I parked my Lamborghini (a/n: yes, Sesshoumaru rides in style dammit!) and I showed Kikyo to the back while, of course, she took the front next to me. Let's hope I don't have to bring some extra weight to my house.  
  
I started to speed a little more (10 faster then the speed limit actually) then the speed limit to get her home fast. "You know, I haven't heard from you in a while maybe because my boyfriend refuses to-" I interrupted her "Let's just keep it that way then" I went faster to 20 instead of 10 ahead of the speed limit. She shrugged and then pouted " I don't want to go home, can I stay with you?" I held back an angered growl "How about ..no" She giggled " Your so mean! Inuyasha is a whole lot more fun then you. Then again he might get mad if a stayed at your house, he might suspect things. So even if we did do it or not he'd still think we would've done it. It's not like we haven't before."  
  
I slam my foot on the brakes and she lounged forward (not wearing her seatbelt) and hit her head on the passenger compartment. " Shit! What was that for!" she rubbed her forehead and clenched her teeth in pain "Get out" Kikyo could see that it's was raining a storm "But it's raining and I don't have an umbrella. My hair will be ruined! I turned and glared at her "It's not like its real hair, you can buy it was the mall" She growled at me and stepped out of the car "You know, your going to live to be a horrible person and never have anyone!" I ignored her as a drove fast into a puddle intentionally to get her soaking wet.  
  
Finally, I reach my estate and unlocked the door since the servants got off early on Fridays. I didn't bother turning on the lights in the main hall since I was soon going to the study room to finish my novel. I went to the kitchen to start up the gas stove and boil a cup of coffee for me, it tastes better made then brewed by the coffee machine I only use it to make it in a hurry. The sour taste of it doesn't suit me at all.  
  
I go then to the right of the hall and into the study. It was always clean and not because of the servants. I always keep it clean and neat so no one has a reason to come in. All four of the walls are surrounding with bookcases filled with books of research and such. I have a long couch and a furnished wooden table with leather chair, well all the furniture there is either furnished wood or leather I cannot have anything else. My desk would have to be the messiest since of my writing and then more research for my company, I need a bigger table to fit more of my belongings. It was getting worn out anyways. I started to open my computer to where I left off in the story and then went out of the room to the kitchen where the kettle was boiling I took it off the burner and put the water into my mug.  
  
Of course my maid, Rosetta already blended the coffee beans and all I had to do was pour the boiling water and wait till the coffee beans were filtered enough to have my coffee. I always liked it black with a spoonful of sugar. Now I'm just rambling on, then again I'm only talking to myself. As I said that the phone rang. I went towards it since I haven't had a phone call at home in a while, mostly on my cell phone since I'm home late. "Hello?" ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
~Inuyasha~  
  
One thing I hated since I can remember as a kid was rain. I hate it, I despise it, I loathe it. I'm not really absolutely sure why, but it just does. I got a day off from my work and I stayed pretty much all day at home. I looked at the clock to see it was 6:45 P.M. already. I wonder where Kikyo is? I'll admit that things are going fast. From meeting her to marrying her in just a year, but I'm in love right? Shouldn't I do this? ARG! I'm making myself fucked up!! I better stop before I go crazy. I hear a loud knock on the door. Who in the hell could that be? If it's one of those damn girl scouts, I'm going to shot them down!  
  
I rush up since the person who's ringing it is going non-stop. "Okay! Okay! Hold up, I'm coming!" I open the door to see a very muddy, very wet, and very pissed Kikyo. " Damn Kikyo! What did you do at this hour?" I smirk I usually play around with her, but I should've known better then to do that in her little moods. "Shut up Inuyasha and give me a damn towel!" I was scared of her tone of voice and just did what she said, no mad Kikyo today for me. I found one in the hamper she already used (it's still clean ya know) and gave it to her. "I'm going to take a shower" and with that she slammed the door and locked it. MY BATHROOM! No, she doesn't go on the guest one, she goes on mine! I just cleaned it. I walked straight up to that door and pounded on it " HEY! That's my bathroom go to the guest bathroom dammit! I know you can hear me!" A little while I couldn't hear anything so I put my ear to the door when it open wide knocking me down as she closed the door again. "Answer your question Inuyasha?"  
  
I grumbled letting her win as I go back to the T.V. room. I jump to the couch and flip the remote onto random channels. "Trash, trash, trash, oh great.rerun, trash, trash" he then decided he would watch the next channel he saw. " Even worse, the news" I threw the remote aside and started watching it. "On tonight's weather, clear dark skies!" Inuyasha looked at the side window to see a thunderstorm. "Wow, what a fun night it will be"  
  
"Also on today's news, the starting on the Shikon International Tour for the starting of their new line of summer wear in June around America and other countries. More Information on it later" Looking at the T.V. I saw something people modeling and people working on designs, but one thing that caught my eye was this one woman. She had black hair and these. hypnotizing eyes. They reminded me of Kikyo for some reason. I can't explain it. Before I could really look at her picture closely on the T.V. Kikyo was calling me "Inuyasha!! Inuyasha! Come here!"  
  
I growled wondering what does she want "I'm coming hold on!" I turned off the T.V. and ran to MY bathroom door. "What's wrong?" She paused for a while " Do you have any tampons?" I stood there for a minute. "Kikyo, why in the hell would I have that sitting around my house!" "But I need a tampon or a pad anything!" This is a very embarrassing subject. Why is she asking me this!!! "What do you want me to do?" She whimpered knowing she would probably get whatever she wanted "Can you buy me some?" I turned red all over my face from embarrassment and rage. "HELL NO! I'm not going to a store to buy you tampons!" She was silent for a while, I was getting kind of worried "Hello? What are you doing in there?" she finally spoke very softly after a while. "Hey, you have a nice WHITE carpet in here..blood it hard to get out, especially on carpets.you might as well throw it away." I stood there, shocked, hoping she won't do what I think she going to do. One thing came to my mind.  
  
"I'm going to the shop ok!?" I rushed off hearing whatever she was saying while I was getting changed "I like pearl tampons and if they ran out I want some always then!" I rushed off not saying a word, but I heard her loud and clear. I took my wallet and rush up to my old car and drove like a bat out of hell. Damn Kikyo, no man should receive such punishment.  
  
It takes only around 5 minutes to get to the store by car and when I got in I hoped that noone was there. Of course, out of all the days where I would be their only faithful customer, the store know gained popularity by it's new 'gas station'. I looked into the sections of food, accessories, and such. That row has to be a complete woman's row where the lady seniors are hanging out. I gulped and put my game face on because after he leaves it's going to be a raising of hell.  
  
The seniors giggled and didn't really noticed me and just when I was in for the pearl tampons I noticed that the seniors where blocking it. Why do they even need to be there?? Don't they have menopause yet? Man, I'm way too nice for my own health! "Excuse me ladies, but I need to get through to get..the ..tampons." They stood their and then when one snickers the others busted out laughing. At least they moved through enough for me to get them. "Oh sir, is it your period today?" One of the seniors joked. A senior made fun of me! I senior! An old, wrinkly, menopause senior!  
  
I am ashamed, but continue with the tampons at hand to the store clerk. "Here, I want to buy these" The clerked looked at me strangely and I glared at him " Do you know what these are sir?" I'm getting tired of that. "Yes! I do, so I'd appreciate it if you would move faster into buying me these..items!" He looked at me strangely and continued to put the tampons on the register. "Hmm this one doesn't have a code on them" He did the most horrifying thing ever to do in history..and enjoyed it.  
  
"Hey Rica, gimmie a price check for pearl tampons on register 1. I repeat, give me a price check on pearl tampons on register 1." Every single person there looked at me pitifully me as I was slinging down hoping no one can see me. I have to get out of here! "Sir, that will be $2.25." I threw the money at him and grabbed the tampons as I remind in the floor. "Almost there, Inuyasha" I told myself. "Your almost at freedom" BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! "No..." the theft system on the door went off "No." on me "NO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sir, you forgot to pay me." I glared at him "Yes, I did! I threw it at you!" He shook his head "No..otherwise the theft system wouldn't have gone off" Lies! All Lies! I threw him the money! Why must he be born to make my life miserable! "WHY!!!!!!!!"  
  
After paying his for the second time (don't ask me how), I was finally ready to go home. Even besides the embarrassing comments and jokes from outside, I didn't care! I can go home and have a blood free rug! Finally I pulled up from the my driveway and ran into the house, oh how good it was to finally be home. "Kikyo, I got your.stuff" I knocked on the door and waited. No answer. "Kikyo! I said I got your tampons!" Still no answer, I had no choice, but to get in. "Okay, I don't care if your naked or not here they are! Take them!" I opened my eyes to see she wasn't there.  
  
"Idiot! I'm in the living room." she shouted. Why would she be there? I walked over to the living room while she was watching T.V. "Oh! You got them thank you!" She pecked me on the cheek and took the bag. "You got the right ones too!" She stood from the couch and I looked to see no blood. "Hey! I thought you were on your period!" She grabbed her purse and smiled "I never said that" My mouth was opened wide. All the pain, humiliation, suffering just for her and she didn't need them? "THEN WHY IN THE HELL DID YOU TELL ME TO BUY THEM!" She finished putting them in her purse "Because, I was due tomorrow and I wanted you to save the trouble by borrowing them today"  
  
Kikyo smirked and kissed me in the cheek "My hero" She winked as she hugged me "Let's go out tonight, your treat. Let me just get changed" She walked in the bedroom where she had her spare clothes hang up just in case she had to 'spend the night'. I walked with to the couch with my mouth still open and laid on the couch. Life is sometimes a bitch, but to me there's too many here on earth for it to be life.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~  
  
Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! It took me all day so you better like! I swear that if you don't then I won't..continue the story. Sorry about the ending (if you found if gross) I just got inspired when my mom, sister, and me made my dad buy us different kinds of pads on our periods n_n* but you didn't need to know that. Oh well! Please R/R! -Destinyz Blood 


End file.
